


Living with Larry

by ZaidiaFalls



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaidiaFalls/pseuds/ZaidiaFalls
Summary: Larry and Spongebob fuck.From Gary's POV.
Relationships: Eugene Krabs/SpongeBob SquarePants, Larry/SpongeBob SquarePants
Kudos: 2





	Living with Larry

**Author's Note:**

> Im so fucking sorry.

Spongebob woke up to the sound of his beloved lobster partner breathing heavily. He moved his partners sexy claws off of him to get up and ready for the day. "Spongebob, don't leave me so soon.", Larry spoke as Spongebob tightened his tie. "Larry... you know I have to get to the Crusty Crab early today. Mr.Krabs wanted me at work early today.", Spongebob mumbled leaning over to give Larry a kiss on the cheek. Larry, being the possessive lobster he is, pulled Spongebob into a kiss on the lips instead of the cheek. "OWA OWA OWA OWA OWA OWA!" Spongebob barked after he pulled away. "Spongebob.... You know how I feel about beastiality...", Larry complained. Spongebob whipped out a long stick from his back pocket. He started to wave it around like a snail. 

Gary came into the room just to see his daddies acting foolish around each other. He left as he knew how this usually went. With them starting to make noises at each other. He didn't want to experience walking in on that ever again. 

Gary remembered the time when he heard a loud whip noise coming from his daddies bedroom. Curious as to what he heard, he decided to investigate. He saw Larry bent over and his daddy hitting him with a spatula. Larry made a weird noise and said something that Gary heard as he went downstairs, uninterested, to get some food from his bowl. Unfortunately Gary is a snail and couldn't get away from his owner's room and heard Larry saying "Oh Barnacles~". He did not want to hear that again. But he couldn't look away. His eyes were locked on Gary's gaping hole. 

Suddenly Gary felt a tugging on his eye. He felt a weird sensation as his eye was stuck into Larry's ass, still gaping. Spongebob didn't notice the body, lifeless from shock.


End file.
